


still looking for my icebreaker

by tellmeaboutyourcat



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, infinity war spoilers!!, siyeon and bora are marvel enthusiasts, siyeon is dramatic, the other members are briefly mentioned - Freeform, whipped kim bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeaboutyourcat/pseuds/tellmeaboutyourcat
Summary: Kim Bora tries so hard to make people like her, yet she can’t seem to convince Lee Siyeon to do exactly that.(or Bora spoils the end of the new Avenger's movie and Siyeon holds a grudge.)





	still looking for my icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my best friend!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. i love you so very much, YOU DESERVE ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING <3  
> i desperately wanted to write a dc fanfic for you bc there aren't that much AND HONESTLY I WISH I HAD THE TIME AND MOTIVATION TO WRITE A LENGTHY DEEP FANFICTION but yeah this will have to do!!  
> i've been working on this fic since decades now, i kept changing bits and bits, never quite satisfied with how things went bc,,,lee siyeon it's not thAT deep!! as you already know this was once meant to be your christmas present but yeah at least i made it in time to your birthday!!  
> i had so much fun writing this, i actually think it's the main thing that sparked my love for writing again. and it might not be the best thing ever and it's also hella ridiculous, but i love it and i hope you love it equally!!  
> i'm so sorry that my present probably won't arrive on time but tbh this is the best part of the gift if you ask me. THIS IS GETTING UNNECESSARILY LONG BUT REMEMBER THAT DREAMCATCHER LOVES YOU!!

Popular girls aren’t the mean girls everyone secretly fears, nor are they the ones that are unbelievably nice or the ones that love the spotlight. Popular girls are simply those that know exactly what others see in them. And Kim Bora is more than aware of the fact that she is easy to like. She knows why. She blends in. She can be whoever someone wants her to be. Well, at least to some extent.

Bora would be lying if she’d say she isn’t somewhat proud of that. Being popular is one of the most powerful things in the world. Maybe she likes that. Okay, scratch that; she definitely likes that. She never has to worry about being alone. And if there is one thing she is afraid of, it is exactly that. It isn’t even about the danger of becoming lonely, and more about being seen alone, seeming weak. It’s funny—people are each other’s security and threat at the same time.

If she thinks about it, she can’t remember a time where she wasn’t popular. Socialising comes natural to her. But finding common ground with strangers can be really hard. Especially if they are beautiful and always share their interesting thoughts in her literature class and Bora is lowkey crushing on them and she can't find a proper way to approach them with five weeks already into the semester. Especially if they are Lee Siyeon.

So maybe this is fate: Siyeon wearing a Loki shirt to Gahyeon's house party. If Bora wasn't convinced of the red string connecting their souls already, this would be the moment she figures out that they are soulmates (Yoobin says that Bora is a creep but she is also the one who still has puppy eyes for Yoohyeon when she only as much as breathes, so that doesn't count.)

Siyeon looks a bit lost, standing in a corner by herself while occasionally gulping from the red cup in her hands. As Bora watches her, she feels a bit like she is in a teenie movie. Bora is convinced that this is her chance. The perfect opportunity to talk to her. And she already knows how to do that…

 

While approaching the girl with an Avenger quote seemed like an excellent idea just a few minutes ago, she now starts to regret it.

"Did you just fucking _spoil_ Infinity War?"

Boras eyes widen comically at that. "What?", and that's the moment realization makes itself apparent on her face,"Oh my god, oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't— I mean, I thought, you know. That everybody has seen the movie already." And see, Bora already knows this is useless. This is nothing but a desperate attempt at explaining herself but she just can't seem to keep her mouth shut. "You seemed like a hardcore Marvel fan to me. Like, the ones who preorder their tickets to see the movie weeks prior." She shrugs and helplessly points at the girl's Avengers shirt as if it would explain the world.

"Are you fucking kidding me?," At that, Siyeon gives her the most indignant look ever—gasping, jaw dropped and eyebrows raised—only adding to Bora's feeling of helplessness. Something is definitely going wrong with their conversation and Bora doesn't know what to do about it, only making things worse with every word she says. "So now I have to—what? Make Marvel my number one priority and forget about all my responsibilities to be considered a real fan?" She lets out a huff and shakes her head in a disbelieving manner. Bora is convinced that the girl is completely insane.

"That wasn't what I meant—"

"Oh, but you sure made it sound like it. Sorry for having a life."

"What the fuck? What do you even mean? This has nothing to do with what I said, like, at all." Now Bora raises her voice as well. She feels curious eyes shifting towards the unfolding scene but she doesn't stop. She has never been more confused in her life. This doesn't make any sense. "It wasn't even a major spoiler so would you please calm down? People are staring," she adds in a hushed voice.

Siyeon does not calm down. If anything, she raises her voice even more, just to spite Bora. "Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that if it helps your conscience. Just know that Tom Hiddleston would be disappointed in you." There is a challenge in her eyes that Bora doesn't understand. What is she even doing here? She just wanted to talk normally to the pretty girl and now she's stuck in a petty fight. Great.

"Come on, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? It wasn't my intention to spoil the movie for you."

"Whatever. Whatever," Siyeon dismissively waves her hand, "I'm going. I'm done here."

And that's the moment the girl disappears from her view. It's also the moment Bora realises that she has officially fucked up. There goes her chance of wooing Lee Siyeon. Yay. Stuff like that usually doesn't happen to her. Because Kim fucking Bora knows how to deal with people.

She feels a bit awkward, being left alone and with people not so subtly staring at her. She has no idea where her friends are, no idea how to deal with all the unwanted attention. In fact, the only thing she knows is that she really needs a drink.

And well, this is how she ends up with her head in Minji's lap, cursing herself. For the most part Minji just listens, her hand tangled in Bora's hair, just how she likes it. "She hates me!" An adorable pout appears on her face and Minji can't hold back a fond smile. "And I can't even blame her because I am so so so so so dumb. She has every right to hate me." 

For a moment it seems as if this is the end of her monologue but Minji knows better. 3 years of friendship do that to you. "But I don't want anyone to hate me. I don't want _her_ to hate me. Have you seen her face? She looks like an angel. And she is a fucking Marvel fan! Life is so unfair."  
Minji lets the girl rant, only humming in an acknowledging manner once in a while. They spent their night like that. Drowning out the noise of the party and all the people around them until the guests start to leave and sleep lulls over the two girls.

Bora thinks that must be the end of it. But this is only how it begins.

 

She is not one to lie about stuff like that, so Bora will just straight up admit it: She has thought about Siyeon a lot the past days, always looking out for her on campus, trying to catch her after literature classes. It just…doesn't sit quite right with Bora that there is someone who dislikes her and she can't even do something about it. She knows she can't really change anything now but she would really like to apologise for being an ass and spoiling the movie. Again. In a more defensive than offensive tone preferably.

Her first try at explaining and apologizing ends with Siyeon almost running out of the lecture hall. Bora is not exactly surprised.

Her second try at explaining and apologizing ends with Siyeon snapping her fingers in an attempt to make Bora disappear, just like Thanos did. Bora takes that as a hint that Siyeon has seen the movie already but still holds a grudge.

For people that always have to have control, always want to fix things and do everything right—people like Bora—that's the worst case scenario. And maybe this is why she makes a big deal out of it in the first place (or maybe this is because we are talking about Lee Siyeon, a living goddess). Worrying about leaving a good impression is something she is already used to by now, but knowing she left a bad impression? That's hard to swallow. She wishes she wouldn't care. But she does. And doesn't stop.

Which is exactly why Bora is nothing but thrilled when, a few weeks later, Siyeon approaches her on her own. Bora hopes this is a good sign and won't end in yet another fight. They are the last two people in the lecture hall, despite Siyeon's usual hurry to leave the room. Which is why Bora takes her time with packing everything, watching Siyeon taking hesitating steps towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"I've seen the movie." Bora isn't quite sure whether she is just imagining this but Siyeon seems almost as nervous as she feels: She grips the straps of her bag a little more than necessary, shifting her weight from one foot onto the other. It's kind of cute. (But who is Bora to judge that? She adores everything Siyeon does.)

Bora doesn't answer. Not because she is dumb or rude but because she doesn't exactly know how to respond to that. What is she supposed to say? It's weird. She never struggles with conversation that much. She's always able to meet other people's expectations. But that's the thing—she has no idea what goes on in the other girl's head.

"You didn't quote correctly. When you first talked to me. It's supposed to be _"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still that I've become invisible to the eye."_ but you left out the last three words," she says. Bora doesn't know what to make out of that. How to interpret the way she says it, almost in a teasing way. "If you use Marvel quotes as a way to start conversation, at least do it correctly, will you?"

And that's it. She turns around to leave the room. Hell, Bora hasn't even spoken one word. So much about apologizing.

"Wait!," she calls after her, another try to make this right. Siyeon hasn't come very far when she stops in her tracks, still facing the door. "I'm—"

"Sorry? Yeah, I know." She finally turns her attention to Bora, who fiddles with her keychain. A nervous habit she adapted over the years.

"I just wanted to find a good way to approach you. To seem funny, I guess." Bora helplessly shrugs. She leaves out the part where she's thought about Siyeon for weeks and desperately searched for ways to strike up a conversation with her. Details.

And then Siyeon laughs. Wholeheartedly. She laughs and it sounds a bit like a dying goat but Bora still thinks cute and stares in awe. Bora did that. She made her laugh. The girl just knows that this is the kind of story she will tell her grandkids one day. "I still can't believe that you just stood directly in front of me and didn't move for one fucking minute before making the reference."

And then Bora is laughing along with her. "What can I say? I'm a genius."

"Sure you are." Siyeon looks as if she's surpressing another giggle before her expression turns to a nervous one, "If I'm honest…I may have exaggerated a bit at the party. Turns out the spoiler didn't spoil much at all." She shrugs and averts her eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

"Guess we are both idiots."

"Definitely."

Bora nods awkwardly and a bit too long and then they are both chuckling again, attempting to laugh the awkwardness away. Bora isn't quite sure whether it works but after all, awkwardness is a feeling one fabricates themselves.

Now, Bora can't help but ask the question that has been in her head the whole time now."Are we…are fine now?"

"Of course," Siyeon smiles sweetly and extracts her pinky, "No bad blood."

Bora grins and excitement bubbles in her chest when she intertwines her pinky with Siyeon's. "No bad blood."  
They are both heading to the door now, casually walking next to each other and Bora knows as soon as they are out of the lecture hall, they'll have to go into different directions and she's afraid that'll be it. That they made peace and now they'll stick to awkward exchanges of smiles between classes and Bora admiring her from afar. She knows she has to take a chance.

"So, uh, what do you think, do you want to grab dinner with me? I'm paying of course. We could see it as a way for me to make it up to you." Bora attempts to be casual but she feels like the nervousness is written on her face in bold letters. When Siyeon doesn't answer for a second, Bora pretends to be searching for something in her bag because she totally doesn't care what the girl will say. It's cool. It's chill.

"Yeah, why not? Who says no to free food, right?"

It's not chill.

Because yeah, Bora hoped that Siyeon would say yes but she doesn't really know what to do now that she actually did. Why is everything so different when it comes to her? "Uh, great!" When Siyeon looks at her expectantly she realizes she is probably supposed to make a suggestion or something like that, "Shall we go to Denny's?"

 

Despite how impossible it seems, it turns out that Siyeon talks even more than Bora usually does (when she isn't too nervous to open her mouth like she is right now). With every passing second she opens up more and after the walk to the diner Bora is convinced that if she was on a quiz show about Lee Siyeon Trivia she would get most of the questions right. Bora listens carefully when Siyeon talks, throwing in comments and nodding along. It's nice.

"Or like, this one time, I was at this Marvel themed party with my best friend Handong. She isn’t really a superhero enthusiast but she still went so I wouldn’t be alone. She’s nice like that, you know. But you have to imagine, I arrive at her dorm and she’s wearing a _Wonder Woman_ costume and I tell her that she can’t possibly wear that, you know, since it’s a Marvel themed party but she just looks me straight into the eye and says _"Nobody cares as long as I look hot in it. Which I do"_ and well, she was right."

"About what? Looking hot or nobody caring?" Bora grins and Siyeon snickers, almost choking on her ice tea and when she covers her mouth with her hand, Bora notices that it's filled with random words and sentences.

„Both. Handong’s beautiful, _incredibly_ so and that definitely helped her out. Everybody immediately forgave her for wearing a DC costume.“ 

I would forgive you for wearing a DC costume as well. For a moment, Bora ponders on the thought and considers voicing it. She doesn't. Instead, she asks what Siyeon wore to that party.

"I went as Black Widow. I had red hair around that time so it was kind of perfect and—ah, thank you very much," She gets cut off by the waiter bringing them the ordered food, bowing slightly when it's placed in front of her. "Anyway, I didn't attract as many people as Handong did but I like to think I looked pretty decent."

Bora only nods, distracted by the scribbled words on Siyeon's hand once again. It's probably nothing important but she can't help but be curious about them. To want to know what they are about. After a few seconds Siyeon must have noticed her staring because she lifts her hand to grant Bora a better look at it.

"They're my lines." When Bora's only answer to that is a confused frown because what the hell is she talking about, Siyeon elaborates a bit more. "I'm a theatre major and writing them on my hands helps me to revise and remember them."

Bora wouldn't have thought that Siyeon could impress her even more because—let's be real—Bora was already very impressed by her from the things she said in literature class and the fact that she's a Marvel fan. But here she is, impressing Bora once again. Because Siyeon is a fucking theatre major and the other girl can't possibly imagine anything cooler than that.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? That's so fucking cool! Honestly, I wish I had any acting skills." Bora is suddenly reminded of her attempt at reenacting the scene from Infinity War to talk to Siyeon in the first place. As if she wasn't embarrassed enough about that already, now it turns out she was dealing with an expert the whole time. She has the sudden urge to disappear.

"It's not that special. It's just my major", Siyeon says with a laugh.

"That may be true but I can see how passionate you're about it." Bora gestures to Siyeon's hand, proof of the importance acting seems to have in the other girl's life. Bora's never been that passionate about her major, English. For her, it's really nothing more than her major. The only thing she is truly passionate about is dancing.

A shy smile stretches over Siyeon's lips at that. Bora can see a sparkle in her eyes that hasn't been there before. She must really love it. "I am. It's been my dream since I was a kid," she says, "Well, if you don't count the time where I was afraid I had to kiss a boy on camera if I would choose to become an actor."

Bora can't help the laugh that escapes her when she hears that. If that ain't relatable.

"I am happy you are living your dream, Siyeon," Bora says. "Even if it contains the risk of kissing boys."

"In a way, kissing girls is an even greater risk for me. I am sure it's not good for my heart," Siyeon laughs before taking another sip from her ice tea. "What is your dream, then? Are you living it?"

Bora sighs. "I wish I was but I guess it's too late now."

Normally, she avoids the topic but she finds that it's actually good to get this off her chest. She finds it's easy to trust Siyeon with this. "I wanted to become a dancer. I mean, I still dance every day but it's not the same, is it? Sometimes…sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have listened to all the people telling me that pursuing dance would get me nowhere. I wish I would have been brave enough to take a chance."

"It's not too late though, you know? You can always try and change your major or something." Her expression turns more serious now and Bora is almost sorry that she brought the topic up. She didn't intend to kill the mood. One minute ago they were talking about the horror of kissing boys and now they're here. "I guess I'm not in the position to tell you what to do but just think about it. If you want. This is your life, after all."

Bora only nods and after that, it's like someone turns a switch in Siyeon and she is back to her story telling and loud talking self. Bora's thankful for the change and she can't help but think how easy all of this is: Talking to Siyeon. Switching between playful banter and serious exchanges. Teasing her. The back and forth. Bora faintly wishes it would have been this easy from the beginning. But it doesn't really matter now that she thinks about it. They are here now. _They are here now._

They quickly come back to the topic of acting and Siyeon seems a bit amused about Bora's obvious excitement but she answers every question that is thrown into her direction with a smile and some random story. By the end of their dinner, Bora's belly is filled with food, her mind is filled with theatre trivia and her calendar is filled with the date of Siyeon's upcoming play.

 

For the second time this day, Bora finds herself not being ready to say goodbye to Siyeon just yet. Somehow, they end up mindlessly walking through the quiet city. The sun has set already and Bora has always thought that the city was the most beautiful at night. Some might say it's dangerous and—fair enough—maybe it is. But to Bora it's peaceful. The quietness makes her feel free. She wonders whether her company feels the same way.

At one point, they are eating cheap ice cream in front of the 7 Eleven they bought it from. They sit on a bench and quietly chat about the people entering and leaving the shop, making guesses about what they will buy. It's obvious that quite a lot of them are nothing but regular college students in desperate need of ramen or alcohol—or both—but Siyeon still comes up with the weirdest purchases ever. Bora adores even more for that.

They sit there for a while and Bora doesn't really know how it happens but her hand is tangled in Siyeon's hair and Siyeon's leg is thrown over her lap. And they are talking. It's comfortable and despite Bora's effort to not read too much into it she can't help but wonder if Siyeon's intentions are purely platonic. She hopes not.

At some point they start to play 20 questions—something Bora never did and always wanted to try. And it kind of makes her feel like she knows Siyeon for way longer than she did. She finds herself being able to interpret her words and her silences and she may not be foolish enough to think she really knows her, but she feels like she's getting there. She's getting there and she loves the process of it all.

"What's a weird habit of yours?" Siyeon asks after repeatedly tapping her chin, taking her time to think of a good question. Bora likes how Siyeon doesn't feel pressured to answer, how she always talks with purpose rather than to fill silences. It kind of makes Bora feel more at ease.

"That's an easy one," she says, "Sometimes I just randomly start to moan." She holds back a grin, waiting for Siyeon to register the words to see her reaction. When a slight blush appears on the girl's cheeks, Bora can't kelp but koo. She is so fucking whipped already.

"Your turn," Siyeon attempts to avert the attention. Bora doesn't comment on it.

"What are you thinking right now?"

When Siyeon mutters something along the lines of "lameass", Bora childishly sticks her tongue out. The other girl doesn't even pretend to be surprised by her behaviour.

"To be honest, I am not thinking much right now. I am just enjoying my time with you." Siyeon boops her nose but Bora can't be tricked into thinking this is a casual, meaningless moment. Siyeon's voice is to sincere for that, her gaze too strong. She just knows Siyeon is searching for the same look on Bora's face. They both need confirmation that this isn't only an illusion fabricated by the moonlight falling upon them. "Right now? I am happy."

And that's it. Bora has taken quite a sum of chances today but she figures she might press her luck a bit more. She smiles nervously and holds Siyeon's questioning gaze. "What do I have to do to make you kiss me?"

"It's not your turn, you know?" There is a shit-eating grin plastered on Siyeon's face and she looks a bit crazy but Bora thinks she never looked more beautiful.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Bora whispers, feeling like her heart might jump out of her chest any moment, "Please."

At that, Siyeon wastes no times in surging forward and catching Bora's lips with hers. Bora reacts with pulling her even closer, arms wrapping around her neck and hands tangling in her hair. It's a soft kiss. Soft but deep and Bora thinks that these are the best kisses. Siyeon's left hand is placed on Bora's cheek and it's a bit sticky from the ice cream but Bora doesn't even care. It's perfect like this.

Once Siyeon detaches her lips from Bora, she lets out a cute giggle.

"God, you are so beautiful," Bora says. She has been thinking that the whole evening, hell, she has been thinking that for weeks now. She likes that she can actually say it now.

"Is that how you wrap everyone around your finger? Are compliments your secret for popularity?" she teases. "Because it totally works."

Bora gives her shoulder a light slap and tries to protest.

"I'm just saying. Rumor has it that you are a suck-up."

Bora rolls her eyes but still takes Siyeon's hand in hers. "Oh, shut up. Just because I happen to be popular doesn't mean I'm kissing everyone's ass."

"Feel free to kiss mine. I'm always up to being showered with compliments, you know."

"Don't think I do that stuff for free. I'm only gonna shower you with compliments if it benefits me in any way," Bora says in a teasing manner.

"Would another trip to the cinema be beneficial enough? I heard the Captain Marvel movie is launching soon. It would be on me of course. We could see it as a way for me to make it up to you, this time." At this point, Bora is almost sure that Siyeon is just as desperate to see the other as she is to see her. Her heart almost _explodes_ at the thought.

"Or we could see it as a date." For a second Bora fears that this has been too bold. But then Siyeon smiles brightly and pulls her in for a second kiss, a short one this time. Bora has no idea how she got so fucking lucky. But suddenly she knows what Siyeon had meant when she said that kissing girls is a greater risk than kissing boys because it's not good for heart. She can definitely relate.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah. Me too."

And the two may not have had the best start but they are here now. _They are here now._


End file.
